


Angkas

by pcwhys



Series: JOY RIDE NI B [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwhys/pseuds/pcwhys
Summary: Gabi na naman nakauwi si Baekhyun so he didn't have a choice but to book an angkas driver."Angkasan kita" bulong ni Baekhyun sa angkas driver niya.





	Angkas

**Author's Note:**

> hi sizzums this is my first exo fic ahsahah unedited to pls don't expect too much ahsha happy reading mga ka-angkas :---)
> 
> hmu on twitter mga sis @OOHSEHOONS

_8:30 PM_

 

Late na naman pinauwi si Baekhyun ng boss niya. Sobrang traffic na at wala nang masakyan paglabas niya. Kaya nagbook siya ng angkas para mas mabilis makauwi.

 

Umupo muna si Baekhyun sa may lobby habang hinihintay magload ang app. Pagbukas niya ay agad siya nagbook at syempre, rush hour kaya hindi makakuha ng driver.

 

_“Shet anong oras na ugh.”_

 

Nakailang refresh na si Baekhyun at halos dutdutin na niya yung iPhone X niya. _“Finally”_ dahil nakakuha na siyang driver.

 

Chanyeol Park ang pangalan ng driver at 8 minutes away na lang siya kaya naman lumabas na si Baekhyun sa building para hintayin ang angkas niya.

 

_“Puta ang sarap”_

 

Yan ang unang pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun pagkakita niya sa angkas driver niya. Shet na malagket ang tangkad, pogi, macho (sure si Baekhyun na may abs sa loob) all in all ang laki ng angkas driver niya (pati sa loob malaki). Nakasuot pa ito ng black leather jacket at black leather pants at shet mama sobrang sikip ng leather pants niya bakat ang demonyo sa pagitan ng mga hita niya at isa pang shet.

 

ANG LAKI!!!

 

Sarap paulanan ng tamod nung all black leather outfit niya.

 

Nabalik sa realidad si Baekhyun nang umubo ang angkas driver niya.

  
_“Sir angkas ka na”_ Tumango si Baekhyun.

 

_“ ~~angkasan kita~~ sige aangkas na ko.”_

 

Tiningnan siya ng angkas driver niya mula ulo hanggang paa at tiningnan siya straight to the eye at shet ang lagkit ng tingin at kumagat labi pa??????

 

nANI??!?!?!?!?

 

Inabot ni Chanyeol ang helmet sa kanya. Tumama or more like tinama ni Chanyeol ang helmet sa pagitan ng hita ni Baekhyun at dun niya lang napansin na semi hard na agad siya at medyo bakat na sa pants niya. Napatalikwas si Baekhyun nang maramdaman niyang kumiskis ang helmet sa may gitna ng hita niya.

 

Fucking hell.

 

Unang sumakay si Chanyeol at sumunod si Baekhyun. Inayos ni Baekhyun ang upo niya sa likod ni Chanyeol habang inaayos naman niya ang phone niya para sa directions papunta sa destination nila.

 

Napansin ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol at isa na namang shet na malagket ang laki ng kamay at may relo pang suot oh my god ang hot. “Alabang po sir diba?” tanong ni Chanyeol at doon na nabalik sa ulirat si Baekhyun ~~_“yes daddy”_~~ tumango siya at humarurot na sila.

 

Sa kalagitnaan ng biyahe, biglang napapreno si Chanyeol dahilan para medyo magulat si Baekhyun.

 

_“Sir hawak ka na lang sa bewang ko”_

 

sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun dahil sa likod lang ito nakahawak. Sumunod naman si Baekhyun at unti-unting inikot ang kanyang mga braso sa bewang ng angkas driver niya.

 

Fuck may abs nga si Chanyeol!!!

 

Naramdaman niya at feeling niya sobrang toned ito dahil ramdam na ramdam niya sa labas ng black shirt nito.

 

_“Ugh”_

 

Hindi sinasadya ni Baekhyun na mapaungol. Sino ba naman kasi ang hindi mapapaungol eh ang sarap ng angkas driver niya?

 

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol na parang gumagalaw ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa bandang tiyan niya. Alam niyang naramdaman na nito ang 6-pack abs niya at napangisi si Chanyeol dahil sa pagnanasa ni Baekhyun.

 

_“Sir baka mahulog kayo niyan dapat ganito hawak niyo”_

 

Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya nung tumigil sila dahil sa traffic.

 

Unti-unting hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at nilagay sa crotch area niya.

 

_“Oh my god”_

 

Napabulong si Baekhyun dahil naramdaman niya na napunta na ang kamay niya sa mas ibabang parte ni Chanyeol.

 

Shet ang tigas na ng titi niya mga sis!!

 

Hindi na masyadong nakapag-react pa dahil umandar na ulit sila.

 

_“Fuck gusto niya pala ha”_

 

Kaya naman hindi na nagpabebe si Baekhyun at agad hinawakan ang balot na galit na demonyo sa gitna ng hita ni Chanyeol. Mabagal niyang minasahe ito at nang maramdaman niyang lalo itong tumigas ready na siya sa next step.

 

Biglang bumagal ang pagmamaneho ni Chanyeol nang maramdaman niya na minamasahe ni Baekhyun ang bayag niya. Bahagya siyang napapikit nang bumilis ang pagmasahe ni Baekhyun pero bigla ring tumigil ito.

 

Unti-unting binaba ni Baekhyun ang zipper ng masikip na leather pants ni Chanyeol. Pagkatapos ay binaba niya rin ang garter ng briefs ni Chanyeol at tulayan nang kumawala ang galit na demonyo sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Chanyeol.

 

_“Lord anong ginawa ko bakit may reward akong malaking tite tonight”_

 

Isip isip ni Baekhyun nang dumaplis sa palad niya ang tite ng angkas driver niya.

 

Bale nakapatong na ngayon ang titi ni Chanyeol sa tanke ng motor at pawisan na at namumula na ang mukha niya sa loob ng helmet at si Baekhyun naman ay pasimpleng kinikiskis ang matigas na titi niya sa likuran ni Chanyeol.

 

Hindi na kaya ni Chanyeol ang libog na namumuo sa katawan niya kaya naman agad siyang tumigil sa gilid along Daang Hari. Mabuti na lang at walang masyadong nadaan dito at madilim kaya pwedeng-pwede nilang gawin dito ang dapat gawin.

 

_“Putangina kanina ka pa kiskis nang kiskis ng titi mo sakin ha”_

 

galit na galit na daing ni Chanyeol nang matanggal niya ang kaniyang helmet at bumaba sa motor.

 

Hinila niya si Baekhyun at agad hinila pababa at tinapat sa harap ng galit na galit na demonyong titi niya.

 

_“Eto gusto mo diba gusto mo dilaan titi ko”_

 

napaungol si Baekhyun sa ginawa ni Chanyeol kasi fuck ang hot niya.

Shet na malagket talaga ang ganda ng titi ni Chanyeol ang haba at ang taba dagdag mo pa yung galit na ugat sa gilid ugh shet talaga.

 

Sinampal-sampal ni Chanyeol ang matabang titi niya sa pisngi ni Baekhyun at aba uhaw na uhaw sa titi tong si Baekhyun gustong-gusto niya na sinasampal siya ng titi kinikiskis pa niya sa pisngi niya.

 

_“Suck”_

 

Eto na ang magic word mga sis!! Hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy pa si Baekhyun at agad nilabas ang kaniyang dila at dinilaan ang ulo ng titi ni Chanyeol. Nilawayan niya hanggang dulo hanggang sa tumulo na ang laway niya sa titi ni Chanyeol.

 

Nang masatisfy na si Baekhyun sa itsura ng titi ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay puno na ng kaniyang laway ay tsaka niya unti-unting pinasok ang demonyo sa loob ng maliit na bibig niya.

 

_“Fuck biruin mo yun kasya ako diyan sa bunganga mo”_

 

ang sikip ng bunganga ni Baekhyun at ang init. Feeling niya konting galaw lang ay lalabasan na siya.

 

Tumingala si Baekhyun para ipakita kay Chanyeol na sarap na sarap siya sa titi nito.

 

_“ang galing mo puta”_

 

hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun para lalong ipasok ang titi niya sa masikip at mainit na bibig ni Baekhyun.

 

Mas ginalingan pa ni Baekhyun ang pagsalsal sa malaki at galit na titi ni Chanyeol. Nararamdaman niyang malapit na si Chanyeol dahil sa mas lumalakas ang ungol niya at mahigpit na ang sabunot nito sa buhok niya.

 

_“Lalabasan na ko fuck”_

 

at saktong pagkasabi ni Chanyeol ay ang paglabas ng tamod sa matabang demonyo sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Sobrang dami kaya napaubo si Baekhyun dahilan para mapunta ang tamod sa black leather jacket at black leather pants ni Chanyeol.

 

_“Fucking hell that’s hot”_

 

Bulalas ni Baekhyun at nilabas niya ang dila niya para simutin ang tamod ng angkas driver niya.

 

_“Angkasan kita gusto mo?”_

 

Mahalay na tanong ni Baekhyun sa angkas driver niya. Umungol lamang si Chanyeol bilang sagot.

 


End file.
